


Left Behind

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mention childhood marriage, Omega Huang Ren Jun, domestic abuse, mentioned miscarriage, mentioned rape, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Renjun thought that he'd left his past behind, but when Ji Suk shows back up, he must face his past.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long awaited sequel to Innocent. There is a mention of an incident involving Chenle and Jisung that isn't gone into. I decided that I didn't want to post that particular story, because I wasn't happy with it, so instead it is just alluded to.

Renjun picked up the plushie, checking the price before putting it down. 

“You know you don’t need another plushie,” Jaemin teased and Renjun rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, and you don’t need another back injury so don’t-”

Renjun froze as a familiar scent permeated the air.

Cracked Leather and Mahogany.

It brought him back to that summer when he presented when that Alpha was laying over him, his hands holding him down and his-

“Injunnie, are you okay?” He heard and he shook his head, before nodding. 

“I’m fine. I just- I caught a scent and- I thought I smelled an alpha,” Renjun said and Jeno nodded. 

“It’s probably those scent candles, did you want to go look at them?” Jeno asked sincerely and Renjun shrugged. 

“Yeah, I wanted to get Kun one, you know he gets lonely at night,” Renjun joked before heading off to the section with the two betas. 

Most of Dream were currently together, shopping. Jisung and Chenle had skipped off to a movie in the theater that was attached to the shopping center, and Mark and Donghyuck hadn’t been able to come because of promotions with 127, so Renjun was the only omega with them. They were lucky because they were able to be on their own today, without pesky staff directing them on how to manage their appearances, or shoving cameras in their face for V-lives and blog content. 

He felt comfortable with the betas, they were his same age friends, and they were the people whom he’d gotten closest to, outside of the other Chinese members. 

Renjun walked deeper into the toy section of the store, picking up plushies and squeezing them. Ever since he got to South Korea, he’d craved soft things. Maybe it was because of his new image, or maybe it was because he was lonely at night. He had gotten accustomed to sleeping next to a body, no matter how unyielding the body was, so when he got there, he needed something else in his bed with him. 

Now his bed was covered with him, along with a shelf on the wall, and a chair in the corner. 

“Still playing with toys,” Renjun heard and he froze, that scent back again, filling his nostrils.

It snatched his breath away, pushing him under, as if he was being thrust underwater-- or punched in the chest, something that he was used to.

“Ji Suk,” Renjun breathed out, still not turning around because this couldn’t be real. 

He couldn’t be here. 

Renjun was Eighteen years old. He was an idol now. He had a new reputation, and a pack, and thousands of adoring fans.

He was in South Korea now, he wasn’t that same fourteen years old, who was forced to the ground over and over again. 

“Renjun,” The alpha said coldly and Renjun clenched his jaw, putting the stuffed animal back on the shelf and grabbing a new one. 

“Leave me alone,” Renjun finally said. 

“What, did you think I wouldn’t find you?” He asked and Renjun took another step down the aisle, trying to nonchalantly move away from the alpha. 

“Leave me alone,” He repeated a little louder. 

He didn’t want to draw any attention to them. He was an idol, he didn’t need someone noticing them and taking pictures. 

If anyone saw Renjun alone with a random alpha, there was no telling what the netizens would say. 

This was his chance to start over, he wouldn’t let him ruin it. 

“I’m your mate, what do you mean leave you alone?” 

“You are not my mate,” Renjun bit out. 

“What do you mean? I would travel to the end of the world to find you. You are my mate and you are coming back with me,” The alpha argued and Renjun took another step down the hallway. 

“Look at me,” The alpha commanded and Renjun’s head whipped around painfully, his body following after. 

He stumbled into the shelf, a couple of stuffed animals falling around him. 

“Leave me alone,” Renjun hissed. 

“I’m taking you home with me, do you understand how hard it has been to find you?” Ji Suk said and Renjun bit his lip. 

“It’s because I didn’t want you to find me. I dissolved our mating,” Renjun said and the alpha grabbed his shoulder, pushing him into the shelf behind him. 

It dug into his hip, no doubt going to leave a bruise. 

“You did more than that. You became an idol, you fixed your teeth, you got a new reputation, but you will always be the same omega that I mated with, the same dirty omega who can’t even do what omegas were made to do, in fact, I can’t even call you an omega. Your fans won’t want to follow an omega like you, so you might as well come on home, and maybe I’ll forgive you for trying to dissolve our mating,” Ji suk said.

“I did more than dissolve our meeting. I removed the bite that you forced on me. I am not the one with a problem, there is nothing wrong with me. It’s you. You’re the faulty alpha who raped me, who beat me and raped me over and over again after I miscarried. I’m not going anywhere with you, so get the hell away from me,” Renjun hissed before spitting in the alpha’s face.

Ji Suk wiped his face before reeling back, smacking him. Renjun tripped, knocking into the display and falling to his hands and knees. 

Ji suk took his foot back, kicking him in the stomach and Renjun collapsed onto his elbows. 

“Hey! Hey, what are you doing?” Jaemin yelled and Renjun collapsed onto his side as the two betas ran into the aisle. 

“Get the fuck away from him,” Jeno joined, coming to stand in front of Renjun. 

“Mind your business  _ Betas _ ,” Ji Suk hissed and Jaemin looked back at Renjun before punching the alpha in the face. 

Jeno joined in, kicking the man like he’d done to Renjun.

“What’s going-” Renjun heard, looking up to see Chenle and Jisung running towards the two betas who were fighting the alpha. 

“He-” Renjun started but couldn’t finish as Chenle jumped into the fight, punching the man wherever he could get a hand in.

Jisung helped Renjun up before reaching out, pulling Chenle out of the fight.

“Hey, stop it, stop before someone sees, please,” Renjun called and Jeno pulled away from the alpha. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but stay the hell away from Renjun,” Jaemin hissed in the alpha’s face before pushing him to the ground. 

“You’re going to regret this,” Ji Suk said and Jeno cursed at him, kicking his foot out. 

“Get out of here,” He threatened. 

Renjun watched the alpha run away.

“Renjunnie, are you okay?” Chenle asked and Renjun nodded, his eyes watering. 

“Come on, let’s go home,” Jisung offered, looking around nervously. 

“Who was he?” Jaemin questioned and Renjun shook his head.

“Not here,” He whispered. 

He never wanted to tell them, but at his point, he had no choice. 

He’d have to tell them.

Renjun sat on the couch in the dream dorm, an icepack on his face. His stomach was sore, but that wasn’t a new feeling, nor was the throbbing in his cheek. None of this was new, but the rest of the boys were acting like it was something unheard of. 

Of course, none of them knew just how accustomed Renjun had been to seeing an Alpha take their anger out of on an omega, just because they could. 

No one could really understand. 

“I can’t believe how crazy some people can be, we’ve got to tell the company, we’re going to have to get more security,” Jaemin said as he fluttered around Renjun, replacing the Ice Pack that he’d had on his face with a new one. 

“I think that Hyung’s are finished with their promotion, I could get Donghyuck to come nest, maybe Kun hyung,” Jeno offered and Renjun shook his head. 

“None of that is necessary, I’m fine,” Renjun said. 

It was true. 

For the most part at least. 

He was fine physically, Ji Suk didn’t break any of his bones, and the bruising would go away soon. Emotionally, he was a little shaken up. 

He’d had nightmares like this before, of Ji Suk finding him, of him trying to take him back and forcing him back into the life that he’d had before. But the most terrifying thought would be that the other members would find out exactly what happened to him, find out who he was before he became NCT’s Renjun. Back when he was just a young mated omega who was too young to be mated. 

Of course, it wasn’t like it was something that he was ashamed of. It wasn’t his shame to carry. He knew that now. He knew that what happened was Ji Suk’s fault, that the reason he brutalized him was a fault of his own, not because Renjun was a bad omega, or that he’d done something to deserve it. 

He knew that alphas could be like that, that they could take advantage and do whatever the hell they wanted, sometimes with little repercussions, and the thing that scared him the most was that the omega was blamed. 

He was afraid that the others would blame him for something that he had absolved himself of so long ago. 

That was why he was so mad at Jisung, so angry with the alpha. Not because he alpha commanded Renjun- which was an awful thing to do- but because he’d been where Chenle had been, and an alpha was taking advantage, ready to bite without a thought about what he was doing to the omega, and because Chenle was the omega, he would bear the brunt of it, he would be the one responsible and that was absolute bullshit. He couldn’t let another omega go through that. 

  
  


“Who was that guy? What if he comes back?” Chenle asked and Renjun let out a sharp exhale. 

“He won’t come back, you scared him too bad,” Renjun said and Jaemin sighed.

“I know that sasaengs can be a lot, but why would he try to hurt you? That doesn’t make any sense,” Jaemin reasoned. 

“Because, he wasn’t a sasaeng,” Renjun explained.

“Jeez, what did you do to make him do that to you?” Jisung asked and Renjun turned on him, his eyes blazing. 

“ _ I _ didn’t do anything to make him do anything to me. He was the one who hurt me, who held me down and  _ claimed  _ me,” Renjun spat out, the room filling with the scent of Charred wood. 

“He claimed you?” Jeno asked, his voice hard and Renjun looked down at his feet. 

“Not- not today, a long time ago,” Renjun whispered, that anger being replaced with something softer and sadder, the room filling with the scent of lilies and Ice. 

“You’re mated to that alpha?” Jaemin asked gently. 

“Was, I was mated to him.”

“But you’re not old enough to be mated, You just turned eighteen,” Chenle started. 

“You weren’t old enough to be claimed either,” Renjun bit back and Jisung fidgeted in his seat, the implications clear to the three of them. 

“He hurt you- like, he raped you and claimed you without your permission?” Jisung asked quietly and Renjun nodded. 

“I had just presented, and it was my first time outside since then, and I was uh- I was hanging out at the border when I enticed the attention of a soldier. I tried to fight him off, but I wasn’t strong enough and he alpha commanded me and-. Because of the law, I had to become mates with him,” Renjun explained. 

“Hyung,” Chenle whispered gently and Renjun closed his eyes. 

“He was a good deal older than me, and he- he had expectations about what being mated meant, about what I was supposed to do. I was too young to be mated, I didn’t know how to do the things he wanted from me, so he berated me, and alpha commanded me, and when that didn’t work, he beat me, but there were things that I couldn’t do, things I just was too young to give him and every time I miscarried he’d- he’d rape me, tried to make it stick I guess. I couldn’t do it anymore, so I ran away back home, and I ended up in the company and Lee Sooman helped me dissolve my mating and gave me a new image. I didn’t want to tell you guys, because I was afraid of what you’d think of an Omega running away from his duty, I was afraid you’d blame me like he did,” Renjun unloaded and Jeno pulled him into a hug. 

“You don’t have anything to be afraid of, we are your family, and we love you no matter what, that alpha was a horrible person, and he deserves to rot in hell. There is no such thing as omega duty, you were a child,” Jeno spoke passionately and Jaemin hugged him from the other side. 

Chenle joined in and he could feel the awkward presence of Jisung in the corner. Instead of hugging him, he ran to his room. 

“Jisung!” Chenle called and Renjun shook his head. 

“I’ll- I’ll go talk to him,” Renjun offered, wiping his face before heading towards the Maknae. 

He knocked on his door before pushing it open. 

“Now I see why you hate me,” Jisung said and Renjun shook his head. 

“I don’t- I don’t hate you,” He started. 

“Why not? I’m like him, aren’t I? I’m just as disgusting as he was, I tried to claim Chenle, I beat him,” He said and Renjun closed the door behind him. 

“You’re right,” Renjun said and Jisung froze. 

“What?” 

“You’re right Jisung. You did try to claim Chenle, and you beat him and alpha commanded him and me. You broke our trust. There was no excuse for what you did, what you did was reprehensible. But you tried to fix it, you worked to redeem yourself, you did everything in your power to become someone better, and that’s what matters. Ji Suk hurt me over and over and over again. He broke my spirit. But I got it back. You hurt Chenle once and you’re still paying for it. You learned from it and you’re growing into a great alpha, You are nothing like him,” Renjun said and Jisung hung his head, tears dripping onto the carpet. 

“I’m not- I’m not a great alpha. I saw what man and you on the floor and I was scared, I was too scared to do anything. There was a hurting omega right in front of me, and I did nothing. Chenle jumped in, and all I could do was stare, and what does that make me? I was too afraid to fight an alpha, but I hurt Chenle,” Jisung admitted before getting up, rushing into Renjun’s arms. 

Renjun stumbled with the addition of the taller alpha’s weight before regaining his bearings. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry that he did that to you. I’m sorry that alphas are like that, that I was like that. It’s not- nothing that he did was your fault, it was all stupid alphas faults, and I’m sorry that I was too afraid to kick his ass, he deserved it,” Jisung cried and Renjun laughed against his shoulder, crying with him.

He was relieved in that moment, knowing that no one blamed him and that maybe, all alphas weren’t as shitty as Ji Suk had been. 


End file.
